The Veela
by VintageLovv
Summary: Alayna Miller was a Beauxbatons student, who transfered when her father, a hogwarts student, got a great auror job at the ministry of magic. Alayna, being half veela, catches all the attention of the boys, which soon gains her popularity amongst them. But when Alayna gets caught in a forbidden love, what will happen?


I stood on platform 9 and 3/4's, watching several wizards load into the Hogwarts Express. My mother stood near me, and my younger sister Mina.

"Mother! Why must I transfer too Hogwarts?" I sneer at my mother in French. She rolls her eyes, as if she has answered this question a million times.

"Alayna, I have explained this to you very many times! Your father is a great Auror, who went to Hogwarts like you will! It is not our fault that your father is taking you from Beauxatons, now is it?" She replies back angrily. I turn away, but my mother took my wrist. "Please, Alayna, behave? Manon worked very hard to get the Headmaster to allow you in the school, and I do not want to have to waste her hard work." She hissed.

"Yes, well, at least I'm getting into a good house." And then I turned towards Mina. "I'll see you soon, Mina," I say carefully, "And I'll owl you, I promise." She nods and throws her thin arms around me. Mina is only ten, six years my senior, so she will be attenting Hogwarts next year. At least she had a year to get used to England, unlike me. I watch as several kids walked by, stealing quick glances at me, even a few daring to look at me for a few minutes. Those are the one's I openly glared at, but the others showed no harm to me. After all, I was new, and I was in my sixth year. How often did that happen?

Not very often by the looks of things.

I wave goodbye to my family and get on the train. I then navigate through the corridors quickly, ignoring the stares from several boys. As I walk through the hall of compartments, I finally see an empty one. But, before I can reach the sweetness of an empty compartment, I am yanked into a full one by a tall, pretty girl.

"Alayna Miller, sixth year, originates from Beauxbatons, your new house is Gryffindor, am I right, or am I right?" She said quickly in one breath. I backed away quite quickly, as I was now being watched by the two other girls in the compartment. They all looked alike in what they wore, all wearing skinny jeans and tanktops, but their phsical appearance differed a lot.

The one who had startled me all the questions was pretty tall, a bit taller then me, and she was curvy. Her skin was a light olive and she had big, brown eyes and mutual coloured hair. The girl on the right of her was short and thin, with wavy strawberry blonde hair. She would have been prettier if her face wasn't as pinched. And the last girl was tall and rail thin, with dark blonde hair and a very pretty face. If I was too be threatened by any of them, it would be her.

I quickly realized why they were all staring at me, and I decided I must answer the question. "Um, yeah..."

"Yay, I'm so smart!" She clapped happily, "Well, I'm Justine, and these are Meredith and Maxine." She said cheerfully. "And, you're welcome to hang with us all the time if you want, I mean, why wouldn't you? We are going to be spending a lot of time together!"

Before Justine can continue, Meredith cuts in. "Yes, because we are all in Gryffindor together!" Justine glares at her and I smile. Well, these girls seem quite dumb. I can probably manipulate them to do my bidding.

They chit chat about clothes and boys, Maxine about her boyfriend, Daniel, who is a prefect of Gryffindor, and Meredith about a mysterious boy she wont admit too anyone.

I soon realize exactly what has happened. I have been accepted into a group that fast. I had always been popualr at Beauxbatons, mostly from my looks. True, a lot of the girls were at least a quarter veela, but I was seventy five percent, because my mother is full veela, and my father is a quarter. His other quarter is wizard, obviously.

But my mother gave me very good looks. I had been blessed with long, silken white-gold hair, big, blue grey eyes, fair skin, and a flattering physical physique. I had myself convinced Maxine was at least part veela, somehow, but I wasn't quite sure.

The train moved fast, and at one point of the trip I felt as if I was being watched. I turned around quick, making sure the culprit could not run away.

It turned out to be culprits. It was a group of boys, four or five at least. I think they took my noticing them and not freaking out as an invitation to invite themselves in. I noticed the girls getting excitable, so there was no getting rid of them now, not until at least Hogwarts.

"Wotcher, Merry?" Said one of the, as it turned out, four boys. I decided that Meredith must be the one called "Merry," since she was the girl that swooned the most. I sat their awkwardly, and finally I was approached by a quite handsome member of the group.

"Lucas Callum, head of the Gryffandor quidditch team." He boasted. Instantatiously, I realized what was happening. My "Veela Effect" was doing just that, taking effect. Was it honestly a bad thing, though? I mean, Lucas was quite handsome...

"Alayna Miller." I replied brightly. I stuck out my left hand, expecting it too shake it, but unlike a normal person, he decided to go all old style on my and kissed it.

"A pleasure." He replied softly. Wow, he has such pretty eyes...I thought to myself. And then, mysteriously, I understood.

A BOY VEELA! Or maybe just an equivalent, I'm not too sure...but it was definetly something, maybe a charm? I decided to ignore it. Obviously MY veela effect was working fine aswell.

I noticed that Maxine must of been reunited with her boyfriend, Daniel, because she was brightly talking about her summer while sitting in a guys lap. Oh, well. She may just be a cheating whore.

The lunch trolly came through just then, filled with junk food and other items. I was about to purchase pumpkin juicy and a box of chocolate frogs when Lucas butted in, and insisted on paying for me. I almost turned down his kind offer, but I was too lazy to dig into my trunk so I accepted.

Lucas kept chattering on and on about being captain, and I asked about openings in the team. My father had played on the Hogwarts team as a seeker, and he had taught me quite well in France about it. I could play pretty well.

And, lucky for me, a seeker spot was open, and he told me he would go easier on me.

"No! I don't want any special treatment. I want to try out like any other normal person." I say, sticking my nose in the air. He chuckles and then stands up.

The other boys follow. "We best be getting to our compartment too change now. It truly has been a pleasure." The boys followed him out, the last, whos name was Derek, closed the door behind them.

"Ohmygosh, this wasn't even a long trip!" Maxine said happily. They were pulling out their uniforms and I followed them.

"You should have seen the uniforms in the 90s'! They were so like, heavy and stuff." Justine said. I looked at my own uniform in the compartment mirror as I put it on. The skirt was just above knee length, and it was black and pleated. The shirt was button down, and worn over it was a black blazer with the Gryffindor crest.

I pushed on a pair of black flats, and then quickly french braided my hair. The girls looked at me in amazement.

"How can you look good in even that?" Breathed Maxine.

"Um...I don't know, I think I prefer Beauzbatons uniform a lot more...it's more flattering." I reply honestly. The girls shak their heads, obviously annoyed by my pure beauty. Then the train abruptly stopped, and I could see several people, all in nearly identicle uniforms, piling out of compartments. A superviser came in, and waved his wand. Our trunks disappeared.

We met the boys again as we were leaving the compartment, and we walk with them out. People stare at them...us...as we walk out, and at first I thought it was me. But in that case, it would have just been the boys, under the veela spell. But then I got the feeling that this was usual for them, that they were like the golden kids of Hogwarts.

I would be last to exit the train, after Lucas. He holds out his hand, and I take it, leaping off of the train.

"Why, thank you." I say. He chuckles. I walk within the group, accompanied by Lucas, who also helps me onto the carriage. I thank him again, and he soon follows me on. The group and I are then joined by a nerdy looking girl, with fizzy hair and big glasses. She seems quite flustered, but the others ignore her so I do as well.

I listen in on the chattering, even though I rarely participate. I feel comfortable though, on my left is Lucas, who is tall, toned and handsome, while on my right is Maxine, who, for whatever odd reason, threatens me, but at the same time I feel comfortable near her.

I stay quiet. I'm listening to my own thoughts, minding my own business, when I realize seven eyes directed towards me.

"Alayna? What was Beauxbatons like?" Said Meredith flatly. She now seemed cold towards me, and I wanted to stand up and smack her across her overly long face.

"Um...well, I guess its pretty big. And we speak French instead of English, of course. And the teachers are really nice too..." I say. That seems to fulfill their cravings, and they soon, once again, start blabbering on and on about the new teacher.

Before long, I feel the carriage pull slowly to a stop. The others seem rather happy by this development, so I act as if I am too. Lucas once again helps me off the carriage, and for some reason, only him, Maxine and the other boys are actually being warm towards me, Meredith and Justine seem colder then ever.

Well, be bitches then, see if I care.

We are greeted at the gate by a older witch, her hair pulled back into a tight bun. She greets us all by names, and when she reaches me and Lucas, who are at the back, she has something too say.

"Oh, why hello, Lucas! And this must be the foreign girl, Alayna. Bonjour, Mon nom est Mirabella Rogue, Comment faites-vous?" She says to me, kindly. I have the feeling the she, or maybe all the teachers, did not get the memo that I speak English fluently. It seems that this could be an advantage. I can probably get out of a few lessons if they think I cant speak English.

But before I can reply, I am rudely interrupted by Justine. "Oh, Proffesor Rogue, Alayna can speak English just fine."

"Yes, I can," I pause, fairly annoyed. "Thank you, Justine." I say sharply. With that, she lets us enter the gate. I follow Lucas, and at one point I trip on a root sticking out of the ground. After I'm up again, Lucas offers me his arm, and I'm hesitant to take it. But then, as I think about it, its not like he's offering me his hand or he wants to hold me against him, its really just a friendly exchange, is it not?

So I do take his arm, which also comes with a glare from Meredith and Justine. Huh. He escorts me into the great hall.

I had never seen anything quite like it before. Beauxbatons had definetly been beautiful, more beautiful then the rest of Hogwarts, but the great hall...it was simply, amazing. Enchanting. The whole room was lit by floating, white candles, thousands. The four long tables contained kids of all ages and sizes. And when I looked up, it was like the ceiling was glass, because I could look through it at the starry evening.

I wanted to continue looking at it some more, believe me. But I remember I was attached to Lucas, so I followed him as he took his seat. Maxine sat on my other side, and I had a feeling she was the only girlfriend I actually had at the moment, since the others hated me for whatever reason.

I looked towards the front of the room, where several teachers, including the one I had met, sat. In the middle of them sat a older male, but he seemed rather respectable, and I suspected he must be the headmaster. He stood up.

"Hello, students, old and new! Another school year has started, and we will be intoducing some new teachers and students this year. And, we have even been blessed with a new foreign student! Alayna will be joining Gryffindor, please be kind to her.

"Also, we have two new teachers joining us this year. Proffesor Jenny Rouble, who will be our new charms teacher," He was interupted by a mid-fourties woman, who had long, silvery hair and bright white eyes, which was extremely creepy. "And, Proffesor Damon White, who will be teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts."

A few gasps, including my silent-in-my-head one erupted when he stood up. He was rather young, not even twenty, and he was rather tall, taller then Lucas, and he was also pretty toned. His hair was black and slightly shaggy, but silky and glossy still. And his eyes were a totally mesmerizing bright blue.

Whoa...I thought. And by the looks of things, I wasn't the only one. I think every girl in the great hall thought he was handsome.

"Now, lets start sorting first years into there new houses!" I practically ignored this, but I did realize that we had been joined by two new students, both boys.

Finally, Proffesor Rashidna excused us too eat. I watched Lucas as he loaded piles of food onto his plate, almost as if he would never eat again. I though, overly anazlyzed the whole feast.

Finally, I decide on lamb chops, yorkshire pudding, and peas. I eat it slowly, chewing every bite many times. Finally, I finish some of my food, but by this point if I eat anymore I'll be too full for dessert so I push it away.

I glance at Lucas, who is on his second plate, which is over flowing with food. "You aren't full already, are you?" He says.

"No, no. I'm just saving the rest of my appetite for dessert." I reply happily. He looks at me strangely.

"I could eat way more, and still have enough for dessert."

"Well, the food at bauxbatons is a lot lighter then the food here." He mumbles something that sounds an awful lot like, 'whatever,' and he continues eating his food. "Don't worry, the boys at Beauxbatons ate the same amount as you."

Food practically spilled out of his mouth. "Boys?" He said, rather alarmed.

I looked at him strangly. "Um, yes? There are boys at beauxbatons, you know?" He nodded as if he had known all along, and then he went to reach for a yorkshire pudding when it was replaced by an assortment of deserts.

I reached for a pudding as soon as possible, and refilled my cup with pumpkin juice. By this point, I was quite bored and frankly tired.

So I was extremely glad when Proffesor Rashidna realised us. Lucas walked me to to the girls staircase.

"Thanks, Lucas, for helping me today. You're really nice." I say. He grins.

"No problem, its not hard to help someone like you. Hey, how about I meet you tomorrow and help you around your classes?" He asked. I agreed that it would be a good idea, and then we bid are goodbyes.

As soon as I got upstairs, and into my bed, I fell asleep before I could even think.

There y'all go.

Sincerely,


End file.
